


Boys Ain't Shit

by umspider



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Happy Ending, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love Triangles, Pansexual Kara Danvers, soft!SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umspider/pseuds/umspider
Summary: Title: "Boys Ain't Shit" by SAYGRACE (A very good song btw, I recommend it)Supergirl needs a break, and Lena knows just what to do. Kara and co take a holiday break free from alien danger, and welcoming all types of relaxation. Although William doesn't help with relaxing. And neither do the unwelcome butterflies that arise in Kara's stomach every time Lena brushes by her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/William Dey, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh for crying out loud Lena, how many hotels have you got!” cried Kara. Lena smirked, and brought out her fingers to start counting.

“Oh, let me see,” she counts past ten and then looks back at Kara, “a lot more than you!” Kara playfully hits her before bringing out her money and adding up what Lena is owed.

“You’re going to make me go bankrupt, I’m telling you.” she sighed. Handing over the money, she shakes her head before turning to the others. “Remind me never to let Lena play monopoly again?” Alex, Nia, Brainy, Sam and William all smiled, although Brainy did look quite troubled as he was used to winning monopoly when Lena wasn’t there.

“Will do! Although I went bankrupt first and honestly, if it means I can escape this stressful game then by all means, Lena, you can stay.” Alex picked up her miniature top hat, examining it between her fingers. Sam’s arms were wrapped around Alex’s shoulders, and she pecked her on the cheek lovingly.

“I think it’s fair to say that Lena is the superior businesswoman, and that it is unfair to put us through this torture every game night.” Sam joked, smiling at Lena. Lena laughed, and reached out for Sam’s hand. Sam took it and Lena squeezed it, scrunching her face into a smile.

“I apologise for my mistreatment of you, dear Sam.” she laughed at her best friend. Sam slapped her hand away and returned to leaning against Alex. When reaching for her wine glass, Sam realised it was empty, so looked around for the wine bottle which she also saw was empty. She apologised silently to Alex before standing up to go and open a new bottle of red. 

The game resumed, and Brainy rolled the dice for his turn. He was second richest in terms of the game, but that still didn’t mean that he had a lot. Lena pretty much owned everything, and Kara just owned the four train stations, which ended up getting her surprisingly far.

“Six!” chorused throughout the group, as they added up the results of the dice. Sam came rushing back round the corner when she heard the loud noise. She then resumed her position, snuggling Alex. Brainy sighed immediately. He’d landed on the most expensive estate owned by Lena, and unfortunately, it left him bankrupt.

“Oh my gosh!” exclaimed Kara, “I’m second! I’ve never got this far in a game of Monopoly before!” Nia smiled at her widely and offered her a high five, which Kara accepted.

“Congrats to you, wish I could say the same about myself!” she smiled. “I guess I’ve got Jenga as my strongpoint.”

“Oh don’t even get me started on you at Jenga, you have your own way with the wood bricks and it bugs me so no, lets not.” laughed Alex. Nia, who was sitting next to her, nudged her, laughing. “Although I have to say, whilst Monopoly and Jenga may be stressful, it is nowhere near as stressful as being the Director of the DEO! I can’t remember the last time I was completely relaxed without having the factor of the DEO dawning over me.” she admitted. Although Alex said it in a jokey manner, the others could still tell that there was truth behind it, and Kara had to admit that she was agreeing with her. Whilst being Supergirl was an incredible gift, she couldn’t help but be in constant panic about the fact that the City depended on her and the DEO.

“I will have to agree with you there. Although as I am able to multitask at such speeds, I suppose it is easier for me to manage than you. For example, I can tell you now as I am checking the systems that all is well. There are no current threats to our existence.” Brainy said with a smile. Lena took a sip of her wine and nodded her head at Brainy.

“Well, thank you for that update.” she said. Brainy smiled at her, although still slightly annoyed that she made him bankrupt.

“You are most welcome.” he responded. “Although I do believe it is your turn in Monopoly.” Brainy said this whilst eyeing up Lena’s miniature car figure. Lena obliged, and rolled the dice. She ended up landing on one of Kara’s stations, owing her a total of $200.

“Hah! Suck it Lena! You just landed on my station!” Kara boasted. Lena raised her eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes. She reached for her money but as she was counting the $200, she said:

“You do realise that I have more money and properties than yours tripled right?” Lena smirked, handing over the cash. That silenced Kara, who knew she wasn’t going to win.

“That’s fair.” she mumbled, accepting the money. Kara looked at her pile of properties and money. It was very small compared to Lena’s plethora of different colour groups. Lena’s money and properties were very neatly piled and ordered together, whereas Kara’s were lazily thrown about on the rug.

“Go on Kara, Lena can’t be that hard to beat.” encouraged William. Both Lena and Kara shot him a look.

“Oh really, like you could do any better, you came seco-” Lena began, before Kara reached over and held her back.

“Lena, it’s just his British sarcasm, he’s not actually attacking you!” Kara explained.

“Oh I know, but I’m attacking him. Go on, Kara, hand him your cards. Let’s see if he can beat me.” Lena was quite drunk, so was getting a bit feisty. Kara felt it was best to just go with what Lena was saying, so handed her cards to William. William repositioned himself in his seat like he was suddenly concentrating, ready to play. He picked up the dice, rubbed them dramatically, and then threw them onto the board. 

“Bollocks.” he said, immediately. Kara had to admit, that was her favourite expression from William. He’d only just passed ‘Go’ when he landed on Income Tax. Lena huffed a triumphant laugh and collected the dice for her own roll. Because of how many properties Lena owned, it was no shock that she landed on one of her own, and before her turn ended she bought a few houses for the property. It took a few more rolls, with William landing again and again on Lena’s property.

“Do you see how I’m superior?” said Lena, smugly. Lena took her turn, missing William’s station by one number. William sighed and rolled the dice one more time, landing once again on Lena’s property, finishing the game as he went bankrupt. “And that is why you don’t make a deal with the devil.” Lena had just meant to say the phrase, but Kara could see that once she realised what she said she looked down nervously. 

“You’re no devil. Come on, let’s tidy away this board and give everyone a refill.” Kara smiled at Lena. Lena looked back up at Kara, right into her eyes, and acknowledged her words with a smile and a nod. The smile made Kara smile even wider, and distracted her as she collected together all the money and began placing it into the correct slots, Lena began collecting the silver figures, Nia collected the ‘Chance’ and ‘Community Chest’ cards, Alex got the red wine bottle and filled the glasses with red wine, Sam did the same for white wine, and Brainy began folding the board along with collecting the dice.

“You just going to sit there, William?” nudged Alex, whilst she poured him a drink.

“Well, you seem to have it all under control by yourselves.” he said. Alex smiled, but when she turned around she rolled her eyes, unable to keep her emotions hidden. Kara noticed, although chose not to say anything, as she secretly agreed with the eyeroll. Brainy put the lid onto the box, and put it into Kara’s drawer of board games.

“I believe that all the tidying is done. Shall we resume our conversation?” Brainy asked. He went to sit down on the sofa, before stopping and offering Nia his seat. She accepted and sat herself down. Brainy sat on the floor by her legs and rested his back against the sofa. Alex sat herself down on the sofa, allowing Sam to sit at a perpendicular angle to Alex on top of her. Seeing as William had never stood up, there was only one seat left.

“You can sit there, it’s no problem.” Kara smiled.

“You sure?” Lena asked.

“Yeah.” she insisted. Kara moved out of the way of the seat, and sat herself down in between Lena and William. Whilst the others resumed conversation, Kara zoned out slightly, looking opposite her and thinking of the small act of kindness that Brainy had performed when he offered Nia his seat. She looked up slightly and over to her right, where William sat on his chair, wishing he had offered her his seat, or at least apologised for having not offered it earlier. She looked down into her lap, and found herself listing all of the times he hadn’t been exactly, ‘charming’. 

Lena must have noticed her spacing out because lightly tapped Kara on the shoulder. Kara jumped slightly into a fighting stance, while still sitting down, which made Lena laugh.

“Sorry, I just..” Kara trailed off.

“Spaced out? You okay?” Lena asked, trying to catch Kara’s dropping eyes.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just tired. I didn’t mean to zone out.” she apologised. 

“Okay, well, we were just talking about being tired actually.” she explained, letting her eyes linger on Kara for a little longer than Kara thought platonic. “Remember what Alex said about the DEO being tiresome? Well, I suggested that she take a break. That we all do. I think it’ll be well deserved, and we won’t have to worry so much!” Lena said cheerily. “You might finally get some sleep!” Kara opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself and decided to save it for later, instead she nodded. Lena seemed to understand, and turned her body to face the rest of the group.

“So, it’s decided.” Sam said, slapping her hands onto her thighs. “We are going on a break. Where to, exactly?” Kara smiled to herself, it seemed like such an obvious question and she was surprised that she hadn’t even thought about it. She’d probably been distracted.

“Well, uh, I own a few houses outside of the USA, and I think it’s best that we get far away from everything.” Lena admitted.

“Right, and by a few you mean 10 plus all spread across the globe... proceed.” Alex smiled. Lena laughed, and began describing the destinations of all the different homes. When she finished, everyone was slightly in awe of the casual manner in which Lena described her different holiday homes, but were then reminded of quite how similar she was when she made a ‘That’s What She Said’ joke in just as casual a manner, in response to Alex making a comment at how large one of the houses was.

Since everyone except from Kara was at least a little bit tipsy, any slight joke resulted in a chorus of laughter. Kara did realise, however, that she was laughing more than pretty much everyone, and it was physically impossible for her to get drunk on any normal alcohol. Upon realising this, she quickly muffled her laugh. There were a few minutes of normally unfunny jokes bouncing off one another, before everyone calmed down a bit. Kara found herself having to calm herself a little bit more every time it was Lena who made a joke, and she was almost convinced that Lena had to do the same, but then decided that she was just making it up.

“Okay, let’s actually get back on track now. Come on, which one are we going to.” Alex slapped and rubbed her hands together. Kara put her hand up in the air as fast as she could manage, waving it around. Alex pointed finger guns at her and spoke. “Shoot.” she said.

“Okay so I want to go somewhere cold. It’s hot here, and I want a change in weather.” Lena nodded her head in agreement, and so did Sam. Nia looked like she was thinking about her answer before she agreed, and Alex and Brainy seemed to nod at the same time. All eyes turned to William.

“The vote is already won, but what about you?” Lena asked him, Kara was sure she could detect a cold tone to her voice. He looked slightly hesitant before he coughed and continued speaking.

“Well, I was going to say somewhere warm, but, uh, seeing the vote, I suppose a change in weather might not be so bad.” He mumbled. Lena looked happy with his answer so then wrote down a few separate words on a list.

“Here,” she said, throwing the piece of paper onto the coffee table. Everyone peered off their seat slightly to try and read what it said. “These are the houses in colder countries. I personally recommend the Iceland house or the Canada one, but all are… nice.” Knowing Lena, it wasn’t hard for the others to guess that ‘nice’ was an understatement.

Lena offered her phone and brought out pictures of the houses on the list, and handed it to Sam. Everyone except from Kara crowded round her, peering over her shoulder making comments about the different houses.

“Do you not want to have a look?” asked Lena, tilting her head at Kara.

“I’ll just be happy to be out of the country. As long as it’s cold, I’m happy.” she smiled back. Lena nodded, it was a fair answer, and then turned back to the larger conversation. The others were all smiling widely, and then Brainy spoke - they had made their decision.

“We have decided on Iceland. And I have to agree, it is particularly amazing when you look at the physics of the build. It-” Nia placed her arm on his shoulder.

“I’m sure you can talk to Lena about it’s physics afterwards, but maybe the others would rather discuss the holiday.” she explained. Brainy nodded.

“I understand how that would be beneficial to the group. I could have my conversation in more detail if it is just a one-on-one. Okay, resume.” he changed his sitting position from a talking position to a listening one.

Whilst the others resumed their conversation, Kara sat thinking. She knew she couldn’t bring up the dilemma of Supergirl in front of William, but she needed to break to Lena that she wouldn’t be able to come. Or she would at least only be able to be half there, going back and forth from Iceland to America, every time there was an Alien crime. She knew that the City somewhat depended on her, so her leaving and taking a break could put a lot of lives at stake. Although it was only one thought, it plagued her mind entirely. She didn’t even realise how long they had been talking until Alex asked her if she was alright.

“I think that you are clearly tired, and it’s best that we let you have a rest before the flight tomorrow.” Alex smiled. Kara gasped.

“Wait, we are going tomorrow?” she asked, astounded.

“Yeah, weren’t you listening?” said Alex, tilting her head. Kara smiled sheepishly.

“Not particularly… sorry.” she said, cringing. The others laughed, and Kara relieved herself of stress momentarily. “Sorry, can you just, run me through what is going on tomorrow?” Lena nodded.

“Of course. We chose the Iceland house so we’ll need to pack warm clothes. I have all the proper snow gear at the house, but general warm clothes need to be brought, as I don’t ever do things like this.” started Lena, smiling, although Kara could see that there was a sadness behind her words. She cleared her throat, “Then, we will head to my plane and make our way to Iceland. I have a little area near the house to land the plane so we won’t have to drive far before reaching the house. Then we can unpack and get some food, et cetera.” said Lena, to summarise. “What we do next is up to everyone individually.” 

Kara nodded, and stifled a yawn. Lena threw a jokily insulted look and Kara immediately gasped, laughing.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to yawn! I’m just really tired today, it wasn’t personal!” she apologised desperately. Lena smiled, reassuring Kara not to worry. Kara looked over to Alex, who was bringing down her raised eyebrow.

“I think it’s time that we get going guys, if we are catching a plane tomorrow.” she began, gently slapping her palm onto Sam’s thigh, and turning to look at her. She gave her a quick kiss on the lips before playfully pushing her off her lap, and standing up herself. Brainy and Nia followed, nodding their heads and standing up, collecting their bags. Everyone gathered by the door, which Kara was holding open, smiling and saying her goodbyes.

“See you all tomorrow!” said Kara as she waved off Nia and Brainy holding hands. “Oh, that reminds me, Lena, can I speak to you for a sec, after everyone’s gone? I won’t keep you long.” she smiled at Lena. Lena nodded, but looked ever so slightly nervous. Kara hugged her sister and Sam, and gave William a hesitant kiss on the cheek. She then closed the door shut, and looked to Lena. 

“Hi.” she said anxiously, fiddling with her hand.

“Hey. You okay?” asked Lena, with a worried expression plastered across her face. She walked over to Kara and grabbed her hands to stop them from fiddling. Kara felt her heart leap, and scolded it immediately for doing so.

“Yeah, no, I am okay, sorry,” she smiled, retracting her hands to help reduce the funny feeling in her stomach. “I just, I’m not sure I’ll be able to go, with me being Supergirl and all.” she huffed, still cringing at the fact that she had held her secret for so long. Lena’s face fell ever so slightly at how Kara retracted her hands, but she quickly covered her expression with a smile.

“I thought you might ask that. Don’t worry about it. I let Clark know, I guess it was when you were zoned out, and he agrees with me that you deserve a break. He is coming to look after National City. And before you ask about Metropolis, J’ann said he and M’gann have got it covered.” she smiled. 

Kara felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She was actually going to be able to relax for once. This was made obvious in her body posture becoming less composed as she breathed out a heavy sigh. Lena laughed, and Kara found her ears replaying the noise.

“Thank you, Lena. It means the world to me.” Lena smiled a genuine, chuffed smile, and nodded at the door, turning ever so slightly to reach for the handle.

“You are welcome.” she said, before she left the apartment and was gone. Kara found herself lowering her glasses, using her x-ray vision to follow Lena’s figure down the stairs. Once again, her laugh replayed in her mind and Kara’s stomach swarmed with a nervous feeling. Kara shook it off, and pressed her glasses back up her nose. 

Kara busied herself with tidying the few bits that had been missed by the group, and then yawned a final yawn, heading into her bedroom. She changed into her pyjamas and turned her lamp off, then tucking herself into bed.

Her thoughts began on William, but upon realising that that only made her angry, she began thinking of Lena, and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Just wanted to say:  
> 1) apologies for not updating in three weeks, I have been surprisingly busy  
> 2) I'm going on a two week holiday on friday so i won't be uploading then either :(  
> 3) i did all of the maths before I realised National City is set on the West Coast of America so for the sake of my mental health this fic's America scenes are set in a new National City near New York.

Seeing as Supergirl was let off her duties, Kara was able to sleep for as long as she wanted, which still didn’t turn out to be long when there was a loud bang at the door.

“Coming!” she yelled groggily as she pulled herself up from her bed, sliding on her slippers and walking to the door. At a quick glance at her clock, she could see that it was 8:00am. Who is here at 8:00am? She quickly x-rayed the door, and was surprised to find Alex there. 

With a wipe of her eyes, she opened the door, and Alex burst into the apartment, visibly buzzing.

“You okay there Alex? Need to sit down?” Kara asked as she closed the door,still not entirely awake. Alex shook her head, and took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

“No, I’m fine - just excited. I just had to make sure that you were awake because otherwise you were never going to pack your clothes. You’ve been so tired for so long, and I hate to wake you up early but you can sleep on the plane, you can’t miss it. If you do miss it, you’ll have to fly, and I’m sure you don’t want to explain that to William.” Alex finished. She was about to signal for a response when she suddenly took a sharp intake of breath and began talking again. “Talking of William, how are things going with him?” she said it with a slightly hesitant manner, which confused Kara, but she figured it was just her being a protective older sister.

“Well, I think. I don’t really know. It’s a bit new I haven’t felt like this since- “ Lena “ -uh Mon-El.” Kara shook her head and cleared her throat to distract herself from the mental slip up. Why did I think Lena? I’m not attracted to her. “I’m sure that once I spend more time with him during this week it’ll be fine, I just sometimes feel like things don’t feel entirely… right.” Kara shrugged it off and smiled, turning around to walk to her fridge to get some orange juice.

Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, leaning on her hip, not entirely convinced at Kara’s deduction. With a sigh she relaxed her posture and began making her way to Kara’s bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked, not bothering to use her x-ray vision.

“Just getting you started on packing, we are only going a week but I’d pack extra clothes just in case. You’ll also want warm clothes, so get some of your sweatshirts.” Alex said mindlessly as she moved around Kara’s room, in her drawers. 

“Could you please not make a complete mess of my room” huffed Kara as she came around the corner, peeking into her room. Alex turned around and looked at what she had done. Clothes that Alex thought were acceptable had been lazily chucked onto Kara’s bed, some having missed and landed on the floor. Alex grinned sheepishly and then shrugged.

“It’s not like you can’t just clean it all in a second anyways.” she smiled, lightly pushing Kara when Kara walked by. Kara laughed and walked over to the clothes fallen by her bed, picking them up and folding them. It was one of her sweatshirts, and upon folding it Kara noticed something pointy that was about to fall out of the pocket. Kara reached in and pulled out a polaroid picture, feeling a smile immediately reach her cheeks like a reflex action. It was a picture of Kara and Lena in Lena’s apartment, where they (Lena) had drunkenly become very cuddly, and demanded that Kara take a picture with her. Kara felt warm at the memory, and subconsciously brushed her finger over Lena’s figure in the photo. She was brought back to reality by a flying sweatshirt hitting her head.

“Wakey wakey Kara, I’m not going to pack for you! What are you looking at?” Alex asked, turned her head to get a better angle at Kara’s hands. Although Kara knew it wasn’t anything private, she still felt the need to hide what she was doing, so she hurriedly but carefully jammed the photo into the sweatshirts pocket and picked up the other sweatshirt that Alex had just thrown.

“Nothing!” she said in a probably more angry manner than she had meant, turning to face Alex, “Just zoned out for a second is all.” This brought a frown onto Alex’s face, and she walked over to hold Kara’s face in her hands.

“You’ve been doing a lot of zoning out recently,” Alex’s hands moved Kara’s head about, inspecting her, “are you sure you’re okay?” concern clearly growing on her face.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just tired. It’ll be nice not using my powers this week, I can just relax finally.” Kara smiled, which eased Alex’s mind. She was retracting her hands when her phone began vibrating.

“Oh, this will be Sam, I promised her I wouldn’t be long! My job was only to come and make sure you didn’t fall asleep for too long.” she waved, bringing her phone to ear and turning her attention to Sam. 

“Wait, before you go, when actually is the plane flight? I’d hate to miss it when I’ve woken up this early for it.” Kara asked pressingly. Alex threw her head back and slapped a hand to her forehead.

“Oh, of course! The flight is at 10:17! We’ll hopefully arrive at 9:00pm in Iceland. I’ll see you there!” Alex waved off, leaving the room. Kara heard her door slam as Alex left the apartment and so went to resume her packing. It didn’t take too long, thanks to her superspeed. She made sure to throw in plenty of sweatshirts like Alex had suggested, and also grabbed a lot of her tops from her closet. She busied herself with packing and getting ready for the day, getting changed, showered and cleaned and packing a backpack to take with her on the plane.

She put into it her laptop, her phone and her neck pillow, along with a kindle and a rubix cube (“maybe I’ll finally solve it”). She zipped her bags shut and rolled her suitcase to her door with the backpack on her back. She swung her bag down to lay on the suitcase and then turned to her kitchen, getting herself some breakfast.

Her mind slipped back to the photo that she found in her sweatshirt pocket, and she felt the smile reappear on her face. She didn’t entirely know what she was smiling at, whether it was the memory in the photo, or the fact that it was Lena. No, scratch that, why would Kara feel the way she was just because of Lena? It was definitely just the memory of Lena being so dorky and drunk and cuddly and close. It wasn’t Lena. It was just the memory of her being nerdy and happy and genuine and suggesting a selfie to savour the moment. It wasn’t Lena, it was just the memory. 

Kara blinked hard and shook her head as she brought a forkful of pancake to her mouth.

***

“Hey guys! I thought I’d pop round and see if you needed any help!” smiled Kara happily. Brainy had been the one that opened the door, and he grinned with just as much enthusiasm, waving to Kara.

“Ah, hello Kara! Come on in!” he said with a smile, welcoming her further into the apartment. Kara walked into the apartment as Brainy closed the door behind them. Nia could be heard rummaging about in their bedroom. A squeal was made as she rushed through the door, holding what looked to be a piece of clothing.

“Hey Kara! Sorry, I was just looking for my top.” she waved the item around a little bit, “I found it.” she grinned. 

“Hey Nia! I was just coming by to see if you needed any help with packing your bags and/or taking them to the airport, do you?” she asked once again. 

“Oh, I think that I might need some help finding things but we can take them to the airport by ourselves. Thank you for offering though!” Nia smiled. Kara nodded and then mimicked her Supergirl pose, hands on her hips and her chest puffed out.

“Where is my x-ray vision needed?” she joked, and Nia laughed, gesturing for Kara to follow her into her bedroom. 

“I just need some of my clothes, I think they’re in here but honestly they could be anywhere. I hope it is not a problem?” she playfully bumped into Kara, who was still keeping up her charade.

“Looks like a job for Supergirl!”

***

When Kara finished helping Nia and Brainy it was 8:30am and she still had plenty of time to get ready for the flight. She next thought to go and help William, but that idea didn’t exactly spark joy. So she went to help Lena.

As Kara was waiting in the elevator, she felt her chest tighten and found difficulty in breathing. No, no, no. This cannot happen now. She leant against the wall and tried to focus on her breathing, 1, 2, 3, 4… 1, 2, 3, 4.

Ding.

Uh oh.

The doors opened, and Kara rushed out of the elevator quickly, although made sure not to hit anything as she entered Lena’s apartment. 

“Kara? Hey!” Lena smiled, greeting Kara happily, although her expression changed within a second when she saw Kara struggling. “Kara! Are you okay? What’s happened?” She ran to Kara’s side and although she knew she wasn’t helping much she held onto Kara’s side and led her to the nearest seat. When Kara was sat down she ran to get a glass of water, returning to see Kara in no better a state than before.

“Sorry, I- uh… I don’t really know what’s happening?” Kara spluttered as she gratefully accepted the glass of water that Lena was offering. She took a sip of the water before she began again. “I thought it was a panic attack but I’m out of the elevator now - it should be getting better.” Lena was crouching in front of Kara, slightly at an angle so she could massage circles onto Kara’s back.

“Don’t apologise, and why would you have a panic attack in an elevator?” she asked gently with an expression that made it clear that Kara didn’t have to answer if it felt like she was overstepping.

“I have claustrophobia. I haven’t had to worry about it for a while until there was someone in the field that got in my head. I didn’t even realise I still had it until then. And just now, I thought it was the elevator but the feeling isn’t gone.” Kara explained, pausing when she needed an intake of breath. Lena nodded her head, and tilted it as she was listening.

“Do you know what you were thinking about when it started? Could have been a memory or something in the back of your mind that was troubling you, causing you to feel anxious?” she said gently.

Kara sighed as she shook her head, planting her face into her hands. “Rao, I feel like such a little kid. I’m sorry.” Lena tilted her head the other way and tapped Kara’s shoulder to bring her head up and maintain eye contact.

“You have nothing to apologise for. Now, can you remember?” she once again asked. “It’s okay if you don’t want to think about it, I’ll understand.”

What was she thinking about when she was in the elevator? She was just thinking about Lena, Nia, Brainy and… Oh. William. Kara’s eyes widened at the realisation and Lena was quick to pick up on her tells, realising that Kara knew what had caused her to panic. Kara cleared her throat and then looked Lena in the eyes.

“It was nothing, just, something from the DEO. I guess I’m not used to being away from it all.” she shrugged off, turning her attention to her glass of water. Lena nodded, although she knew it wasn’t what was actually on her mind. She did notice however that Kara had calmed down, so she’d leave it for another time.

“Okay then.” she said with a weak smile. “Why are you here? Not that I don’t like you being here I jus-” Kara cut her off before Lena could ramble.

“I was just coming by to see if you needed any help with packing.” she laughed at Lena’s fuss, which broke out a real smile onto Lena’s face.

“Oh uh, yes. Yes I think I do actually! Just let me do something first and then I’ll be right back.” she replied with a surprising amount of excitement, before rushing off into her bedroom. 

Kara didn’t want to invade her privacy, so let her do what she needed to do whilst she finished her glass. She walked around the kitchen and the living room, trying to make it feel more homely, but she couldn’t help the coldness and unfriendliness of the place. It was lacking in pictures and there was nothing too personal. It could be mistaken for clean when really it was just… untouched. It was like nothing had ever been moved in the first place.

Kara loved Lena, but she couldn’t help but hate her apartment.

“Hey? Sorry I was just sorting out some things, you can come through now.” Lena smiled, tilting her head as she peaked out of her bedroom door. Kara placed her empty glass by the sink and headed towards Lena’s room.

“So,” she smiled, “what do you need help with?”

***

Kara didn’t feel like she had stayed for long, but when they looked at the clock they discovered Kara had been over for almost an hour. She had arrived at around 8:30 and ended up leaving at 9:20. And it was nowhere near a desperate departure, Kara wanted to stay for so long, but she was running out of excuses to stay. She had been delayed already thanks to her small panic, and was then purposely delaying herself by taking a little longer than needed to help Lena pack her bag. 

It wasn’t like she couldn’t see the specific sweater that Lena was looking for, it was just that she got confused by which sweater she meant. It wasn’t that Kara didn’t know how to fold clothes, it was just that Lena looked so happy organising her clothes by colour. It wasn’t that Kara wasn’t planning on going to help William with packing too, it was just that he could wait.

When everything was done, they stood somewhat awkwardly, eyes darting around the room as if they were looking for another excuse.

“I think that’s all.” Lena smiled genuinely but not too widely.

“Sure?” Kara asked, hoping Lena might change her mind.

“Yeah.” she smiled a wider smile this time, which definitely let Kara know that she was okay.

“Okay, I’ll take these to the airport and then I’ll go help William with his packing. I’ll see you on the plane!” she grinned, excitement coursing through her as she thought of the week ahead. Kara could see Lena visibly flinch at the sound of William’s name and although it wasn’t too noticeable a flinch, it was just enough to make her growing annoyance for William increase.

She took an intake in breath to signal that she was going to talk, but she seemed to hesitate before words actually left her mouth.

“I’ll see you then!” was what Lena said before Kara smiled, waved, and walked back into the elevator heading down.

***

“Are you sure you don’t want any help carrying your bags? I’d happily do it.” Kara asked William once again.

“I’m sure!” William spat, and Kara hoped he hadn’t meant to be as angry as he sounded. When he continued to kick his bags closer to the door, Kara situated herself against his wall, crossing her arms and balancing on one leg. Kara tried her best not to laugh, but the situation was just too funny. William was so adamant that Kara wouldn’t help him that he was making a fool of himself. He tripped over his feet, he dropped his bags, he kept on trying and kept on failing, it was just a bit entertaining.

When Kara realised it wasn’t going to happen, she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the bags. Maybe she didn’t mean to use as much of her super strength as she did but in all honesty, the bags were quite heavy. And maybe it made the situation a little bit funnier. With grace and elegance Kara picked up all the bags and walked over to William’s car, placing them into the trunk.

When Kara turned around, dusting her hands in an exaggerated fashion, she saw a somewhat angry, somewhat amazed, and somewhat annoyed William standing at his door staring at her.

“Ready to go?” she asked, feigning innocence as though she had not done something unexpected.

Remaining silent, William just nodded.

***

They arrived at the private airport at 10:00, greeted by two friendly men dressed in expensive looking black suits. One took William’s luggage onto a cart and rolled it away to the private jet whilst the other made conversation. The private airport was made of a building big enough to house a typical private jet, and a long runway for takeoff and landing. Lena arrived at a similar time to William and Kara, and Nia, Brainy, Alex and Sam were not long after. Once Alex and Sam arrived everyone made their way to the plane, going up the steps one-by-one.

First to go up the steps were Brainy and Nia, Nia letting Brainy go first. Second to go up the steps were Sam and Alex, Alex letting Sam go first. Kara looked behind her, but as William was busy looking at something on his phone and Lena was talking to her friend, Kara moved to step forward. As she was stepping forward William pushed in front of her to get onto the plane first, knocking her slightly and tripping her up. As Kara lost her balance, a hand caught her just above her hip keeping her upright. Kara’s breath hitched as the cold hand touched her skin that had been revealed due to the moving clothes.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, waking Kara from her momentary shock.

“Oh, uh, I- uh.. Yeah no I’m fine just…” she spluttered, standing up and wiping down her creased clothes. Lena laughed, and hearing her laugh put Kara at ease. She smiled and then stepped back dramatically, bowing her head and holding her arms out. “M’Lady.” she smiled.

“Oh, well, of course, why thank you kind ma’am.” Lena said with a mock curtsy as she walked up the stairs. “Want to sit next to each other?” she quickly said, turning over her shoulder before she entered the plane. When Kara heard those words she felt warm all over, and a smile quickly reached her eyes.

“Of course!” she beamed. Lena nodded happily and then continued into the plane.

“I can’t believe she asked me that.” Kara muttered to herself, “Who else would I sit nex-” Oh. The sudden realisation did not feel good. She cleared her throat and entered the plane. Kara saw where Lena’s bag had been lazily thrown and walked over to the neighbouring seat, collapsing into it with a sigh.

“You okay?” Alex said from a nearby seat. Kara nodded, and admitted to being tired, so Alex suggested she sleep. Whilst Kara did want to sleep, she also wanted to avoid jet lag so instead she pulled out her kindle. She felt a body sit down next to her, but she was so invested in her book she didn’t bother to look up at the person next to her. 

Since the plane was auto-pilot, there was no human pilot. Instead, there was Lena as an “In Case of Emergency” pilot and also there to set up departure and landing. As the plane was taxiing Lena returned to the main body of the plane, only to discover Kara sitting next to William. Disappointment spread across her face, slightly hurt at how Kara had agreed to sitting next to her only a few minutes beforehand. 

At the same time that the plane began taxiing, Kara looked up from her book, and the same rush of disappointment spread through her as she saw that it was William sitting next to her and not Lena. She looked ahead to where Lena was standing, and saw Lena relax slightly at Kara’s obvious confused expression. She shrugged and shook her head mouthing ‘sorry, I really thought it was you!’. Lena nodded to signify that she understood, and sat herself down in the seat closest to her.

Kara sighed, resuming her book, although she couldn’t concentrate the same. She rummaged in her bag, and pulled out her neck pillow. ‘Guess I’m going to sleep then.’

***

When Kara woke up, the plane had landed, and Lena was gently tapping her knees.

“Wakey wakey rise and shine. We are here!” she smiled. Kara adjusted her glasses so that they were correctly placed on her head, and picked up her kindle and pillow to put back in her bag. When Kara looked out of the window, it was dark.

“What time is it?” she asked groggily as she stood up and stretched from her seat.

“It’s 9:03pm, 4:55pm back in National City. Come on, grab your bag, we’re going.” she grinned, visibly excited. The excitement was definitely rubbing off, Kara felt just as excited as Lena was showing herself to be.

“Coming.” she responded. When Kara stepped out of the plane, the change in temperature was definitely noticeable, and Kara was glad for that fact. She took a deep breath and inhaled the cold, fresh air.

“It’s cool isn’t it?” Lena noted, smiling at Kara’s enjoyment. Kara nodded, but noticed Lena’s shivering. 

“You must be freezing, don’t you have a sweatshirt?” she asked urgently with a caring tone. To Kara’s surprise, Lena blushed even through the cold.

“I guess I got distracted and put it into my suitcase rather than my bag.” she shrugged it off, clearly embarrassed. Kara nodded, although she was still trying to figure out what distracted Lena. Either way, having Lena get a cold on the first day would not be good, so Kara quickly pulled her sweatshirt off and gave it to Lena to put on. When the sweatshirt passed her eyes so she could see her surroundings again she noticed Lena frozen in place.

“You okay there Lena?” asked Kara with a watchful eye. Lena shook her head and met Kara’s eye contact.

“Y-Yeah just…” she stammered and pointed at Kara’s stomach. Kara looked down to see that her top had caught when she was pulling her sweatshirt off and resulted in a bare stomach on show. Lena cleared her throat and began talking again. “Your sweatshirt pulled your top, that’s all.” she accepted the sweatshirt Kara was holding out to her and put it on whilst Kara fixed her top.

“Thanks.” she mumbled, returning Kara’s attention to her, and feeling a swoop in her stomach as she saw Lena in her clothes. It made her feel… warm inside. Maybe she’d let Lena borrow her clothes more often. Kara nodded, and followed Lena towards the minivan.

Whilst they’d been talking, the others had been putting their suitcases and belongings into a minivan that was waiting for them. Kara put her and Lena’s bags into the trunk of the minivan and then entered the main part of it with the seats. Lena had decided she was driving so Kara found herself automatically sitting near the front, waiting for everyone else to get seated.

Lena spoke to one of the men who had been waiting for the plane to arrive and gave them a stern expression as she talked. Kara watched through the window of the minivan and smiled as she imagined what Lena was saying. (“Don’t you dare get a scratch on my plane. I really like it.”) She realised that she could actually listen in to hear what she was saying, but it was much better trying to lipread the situation.   
It took a few more minutes for Lena’s conversation to end and when it did she joined them on the minivan.

"About time, am I right?" William snorted. No one laughed. Lena looked at him with a cold hard glare.

"As I was about to say, sorry I took so long, I was just sorting out some things. Now, would you like for us to go? Would that make you happy?" She teased angrily, making no effort to hide her dislike. William gulped and nodded. Lena plastered on a fake smile and turned to sit at the wheel. "Let's go then!'

***

This time Kara didn't mean to fall asleep, the seats were just so comfy and the calming classical music playing on the radio and dark sky certainly didn't help. She also didn't mean to dream of Lena, but she couldn't help that.

She dreamt of Lena in a hut, in a very nice and calm domestic setting. She was peering over what seemed to be a stove, steam rising into the fan.

“Hey.” Kara felt herself say. When Lena turned around she was wearing Kara’s favourite sweatshirt. It was a nice dark blue and read “Power to the Girls”. Kara immediately smiled at the sight of it and walked a little closer to see what Lena was doing. Before she could get any idea of what it was she was woken up angrily by a gruff voice.

“Wake up, we’re here.” William grumbled. Kara shot up, still with the hint of a smile on her face from her dream. When Kara looked outside the window, it was a beautiful view.

Although there wasn’t much artificial light in the area, the stars sorted that problem. Having lived in the city, Kara hadn’t seen this many stars since Midvale from when she was younger. She picked up her bag and walked out of the minivan, standing on the snowy ground. She wanted to pull her eyes away from the stars but she really couldn’t. They were just so beautiful.

“Awesome, isn’t it?” Lena spoke gently from behind her. Kara didn’t say anything, she just nodded. Lena laughed and then began speaking again.

“As lovely as it is, we need to get inside. The drive was a long one and it’s 11:48. If we want to try and sort out our body clock we might want to go to sleep, although with how much you slept on the way here I think you messed up your chances.” she laughed. Kara smiled at her, but still found herself yawning.

“I don’t know, I think I’ve been so busy for so long that I could just sleep forever, you know?” she admitted. Lena nodded, and hooked her arm into Kara’s.  
“C’mon. Let’s go.” said Lena, content.

Lena pulled Kara slightly to the trunk of the minivan, and everyone took an even split of the bags and suitcases to the house. Lena and Kara were walking behind everyone, laughing slightly at the trouble William seemed to be going through.

“Should I help him?” asked Kara through a muffled laugh. Lena shook her head.

“No, you wouldn’t want to show him up twice in one day would you?” she snickered, making Kara laugh harder. This loud noise caused William to stop walking and look behind him.

“Is it really that funny to laugh at me?” he snapped. Lena just gasped.

“Oh honey, don’t you dare think that big of a laugh was wasted on you.” smirked Lena. Kara didn’t even know what to say, she just looked between the two and it was clear that they were not going to get on well. William huffed angrily and resumed his walk. Lena and Kara turned to look at each other and had to bite their lips to avoid laughing.

They followed in and entered the house.

“Wow.” was the first thing Kara said. Even William couldn’t deny how pretty the house was. The bottom floor was large with an open plan showing the living room and kitchen. The living room contained a large fire, TV and two large sofas. The kitchen had a large fridge and plenty of counter space along with a kitchen island. There were windows to let in plenty of light when it was daytime, and for when it was night there were simple but pretty lights on the walls. There were also many paintings on the walls of nearby landscapes or geographical wonders in Iceland. It was colourful, with orange and brown from the wooden parts of the house, gray from the stone parts, white from the counter tops, a warm yellow from the lights and blues and greens from paintings containing the Northern Lights.

“I contacted someone to come and stock the cupboards and fridge with some simple food so we can have a little something to eat before we go to sleep. You can all go and find your rooms by the way, just as long as it’s not mine. Mine is the one at the very top of the house so no one goes to the top floor okay?” she instructed. Everyone nodded, and then scattered. Everyone aside from Kara.

“Aren’t you going?” asked Lena as she walked over to the cupboards in the kitchen with Kara following. Kara pulled out a chair at the kitchen island, leaning her elbows on the counter and her head into her palms.

“Nah, I know all of the bedrooms are going to be beautiful and I can’t be bothered to get in an argument with my sister.” she confessed.

“Are you sure it’d be Alex you’d be getting in an argument with?” asked Lena as she brought out some pizza from the fridge. Slightly distracted by the pizza, Kara didn’t think too much about the comment.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked.

“Just that, William seems to be quite angry at the moment and I wasn’t sure if you were getting along.” she shrugged. What was that supposed to mean? Kara was able to sort out her own love life, thank you very much. If she wasn’t getting along with him would she be dating him? She was with William because she liked William, it was rude to think otherwise.

“I don’t like that you think that. It makes it seem like you think I’m just letting myself get pushed around by him. I’m not. I’m with him because I like him, what you’re saying won’t change that okay? Just, leave him alone. And try to be nicer to him please.” she snapped, displeased that her best friend didn’t get along with her boyfriend. Lena held her hands up in defence.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Let’s get this pizza in the oven.” she said in apology. Kara nodded and grabbed some bags.

“I’m just going to put these away.” she said, just before she sprinted with her superspeed. In the blink of an eye, all the bags were gone, except for Lena’s.

Lena laughed through her sigh. She told no one to go into her room, Kara listened.

***

Kara was upstairs and had chosen her favourite out of the three remaining bedrooms. It was a beautiful room with a large bed, a beautiful wooden dresser and an en suite. Kara was 95% sure that all of the rooms had an en suite, although she hadn’t actually gone into William’s room to check as she had just left his bags outside so he wouldn’t see her use her powers.

There was also a large window looking out onto the mountains, revealing a beautiful view. Kara could barely believe it was real, and she couldn’t wait to see what it looked like with full light from the sun. Kara used her superspeed for the rest of her unpacking, and it may or may not have had something to do with the fact that she remembered there was pizza downstairs.

When she was done, she came back downstairs to find Sam, Alex, Nia and Brainy all downstairs. Lena had gone up to take her bags, which Kara did feel bad about leaving behind but she wasn’t going to invade Lena’s personal space just because Lena had annoyed her.

The pizza had a few slices left as no one was particularly hungry, and so everyone just had one slice.

“I think I’m going to go to bed.” Kara announced.

“I don’t think I’ll be much longer to be honest. Sleep well!” Alex admitted. The others agreed and everyone said their ‘good night’s. With a yawn, Kara left and made her way upstairs. First, she bumped into William, who grunted a ‘good night’ out, and second she bumped into Lena.

“I’m sorry that I upset you today. I apologise for what I said.” Lena confessed, referring to the conversation they’d had downstairs.

“Please, it’s fine. I think there is a slice waiting for you downstairs, go and get it before one of the others eats it.” Kara brushed off Lena’s apology. It wasn’t needed. Lena smiled gratefully, and before she left she turned around.

“Good night.” she said with a smile. Kara nodded with a grin.  
“You too.”

Lena descended the stairs and Kara entered her room, closing the door and collapsing onto her bed. As she got herself ready for bed, brushing her teeth and getting changed, she couldn’t help but think back to her conversation with Lena.

Why was I so defensive of the question? She was just being considerate and I yelled at her! Rao, she probably wasn’t even thinking about half of the points that I brought up. I wasn’t saying it to convince myself was I? No I wasn’t doing that. If William annoys me, I’ll let him know, he shouldn’t be allowed to treat me like shit.

With that thought fresh in her mind Kara went to sleep and dreamed of a familiar figure standing over a stove, wearing that favourite sweatshirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> (You especially Sara <3)
> 
> I'm going to do song recommendations because why not,  
> British Bombs by Declan McKenna

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what to say here
> 
> i hope you have a nice day!


End file.
